Exposing Conrad/Ending
This is how the Exposing Conrad/Ending scenes go in Thomas' Adventures of Bob The Builder: Mega Machines. Script the destroyed dam Lofty: At least it wasn't one of us this time, Bob. Bob: I just don't understand how this could have happened. What went wrong? put a hand on Bob's shoulder to comfort him Percy: I really can't understand it! Bentley: Neither can I, Percy! Muck: We worked really hard on that! Wendy: I'm so sorry, Bob. Cyrille Le Paradox, Balthazar Bratt, Jackson Storm, Dr Neo Cortex, and Vinnie come by Conrad: Oh, Bob, you must be devastated! Vinnie: All your hard work in ruins! Cyrille Le Paradox: Oui. Not to mention your good name. Bob: I'm just glad everyone's safe. Professor M: That's right, Bob. Everyone is alright. That is all that matters. Madison and Mr Bentley arrive Mayor Madison: gasps Our wonderful dam! Destroyed! Mr Bentley: What a disaster! Murray: What are we gonna do now, guys? Conrad: I think you're gonna need a builder who really knows his stuff to sort out this mess. Mayor Madison: Well, like who? Conrad: Well, I could help you with my Mega Machines. Balthazar Bratt: And we'll help Conrad as well. other villains agree Mayor Madison: What? But, I... I can't- Vinnie: Thank us enough, I know. Dr Neo Cortex: Exactly, Miss Mayor Madison. When we return to the town hall, we'll arrange for you to sign the contract to have you sign the ownership to Bob's yard over to Conrad, and have Bob, Wendy and Leo resign from their jobs, and leave town the following day. Mayor Madison: But... but what about Bob? Jackson Storm: I guess Scoop's mistake was worse than we thought. motions to Ace and Ace grins and winks Balthazar Bratt: Yeah. and we'll also see to it that Scoop and those other troublemaker machines are sold for scrap! Ace: NO! Conrad: What did you say? Cruz: He said no! Jackson Storm: What's Costume Girl on about here? Cruz: Everyone! Scoop didn't do anything wrong! Ace was the one who messed up the concrete! Ace: Yes! I''' messed up the concrete! Wendy, Mr Bentley and Mayor Madison gasp Mayor Madison: What?! Gwen Tennyson: gasps So it WAS Ace that messed up the concrete! Mater: Dad gum! But that means... and goes blank Uh, what does that mean? Lightning: I know what it means, Mater; Scoop was telling the truth! except the villains gasps Emily: What have we done? Henry: Oh great! Now I have guilt! Gordon: Oh, the indignity! Ben Tennyson: But guys, it wasn't all Ace's idea! Finn McMissile: It wasn't? Ace: That's right, Ben Tennyson. '''They told me to do it! to Conrad and the villains gasps and glares at the villains Dr Neo Cortex: What?! You can't prove that! Balthazar Bratt: Yeah! It was Scoop that did it! Conrad: Don't listen to him and Costume Girl! gasps and glares They're crazy! Ace: What's crazy is that I did what you and your friends told me to, Conrad. Scoop: It's true, I saw them do it! I tried to tell you, Bob. Bob: Conrad, you and your friends ruined the dam on purpose? Philip: But why? Sally: Why would you do that? Dr Neo Cortex: Bob, just let us explain- Ace: Conrad wanted to make you look bad, Bob. Bob: What?! Ben Tennyson: He's right, Bob! He resented you because he lost out on the dam-building contract to you! Ace: Exactly right, Ben Tennyson. It was all so that he could be the number one builder in Spring City! Thomas: And his friends all wanted to take over Spring City as well! gasps Mayor Madison: Well, somehow, I don't think that's going to happen! Mr Bentley: No. Max Tennyson: You're right, Mayor Madison. There was something wrong with the concrete. We knew Ace would feel guilty forever if he let this carry on. Thomas: We may have been too late to stop the dam breaking, but at least we stopped the villains' plan to take over the city. Mayor Madison: the villains And what exactly were you all going to do with Spring City once you had it?! Dr Neo Cortex: We were gonna demolish Bob's yard and build our own villains-only water park. Balthazar Bratt: I'd stage my own comeback tour of 'Evil Bratt'. Cyrille Le Paradox: I'd ramsack the museum, and steal all the art to sell on the black market. Jackson Storm: I'd make my own private, 'next-gen only' race-track. Vinnie: I'd take over the train system. Conrad: And once that was over, I'd evict you, Mayor Madison, and become the mayor of what we call 'Conradville'! [Everyone stares at the villains in varying amounts of dismay.] James: Well, that's just tasteless. goes up to Thud and Crunch, who are shocked at what they just heard Thud: Is this true, little man? Conrad: Out of our way, you two! Crunch: angrily Conrad: I hope that means, "I'm sorry, Conrad!" Thud: Oh no, that's not what he said at all! and Crunch advance toward the villains Conrad: Stay back, you two! Without me, you'll be back on the scrap heap! Jackson Storm: There's no way I'm letting you race in the Piston Cup now! Thud: You know what, Conrad? You're nothing but a bully! Ace: And we're not going to listen to you or your friends anymore! Lightning: annoyed Conrad, you don't even have one clue about what it means to be a friend! Max Tennyson: That's right, Conrad. You're nothing but a greedy, jealous, spoilt brat-like jerk and you don't care who or what you step on to get what you want! Philip: Yeah; you're nothing but a big bully, an even bigger bully than Vinnie! Vinnie: Hey! I'm right here! Mayor Madison: the villains I hope you all don't think for one moment that you'll get away with this! Ben Tennyson: Honestly, Conrad, you're as bad as your brother, Tim Buktu!! Holley Shiftwell: Ben Tennyson He has a brother? Tennyson shrugs Conrad: So? what does that prove? Carmelita Fox: That you're nothing but a no-good lying troublemaker! I'm gonna shove you and all your friends into a solitary confinement prison cell! heroes all advance on Conrad and the villains angrily Jackson Storm: Uhh, guys, I really think we should speed on outta here now, and- zapped by Holley's tether. Holley Shiftwell: Hmph. that oughta teach you a lesson. and Professor M are advancing on Vinnie Thomas; Wasn't it enough for you for try and hurt Philip at the Great Railway Show, Vinnie? Vinnie: Oh, so NOW you know my name. Professor M: You are a disgrace to foreign railways everywhere! Nobody should EVER harm Philip like that! Vinnie: Ok, but you're not gonna stop me! as he reverses, but quickly comes to a standstill Huh? Why am I not moving? Cooper drops in Sly Cooper: Maybe because I... sabotaged your brakes? Vinnie: Oh!! annoyed you cheated! Professor M: Let that be a lesson to you, Vinnie; cheaters, and bullies, never win. Thomas: Nice work, Sly! Percy: Now let's get after Conrad and the other villains! head back to Conrad and the other villains Sly Cooper: Now, which of you wants to come quietly? cracks his knuckles Conrad: You can't stop me! I'll show you all! I am the the number one builder in Spring City, Not Bob! hook comes up behind him It's me! Me! hook grabs Conrad by his pants, and hoists him up. Ahh, ohh, ooh! Put me down! Right now! Tiny: I don't think so! Ace: To me, Tiny! Tiny: to Ace To you, Ace! drops Conrad into Ace's bucket. Le Paradox, Balthazar Bratt, and Dr Neo Cortex sneak away, only to be confronted by Ben, who's become FourArms FourArms: I'm sorry, were you going somewhere? gives Le Paradox, Balthazar Bratt, and Dr Neo Cortex wedgies and lifts them up FourArms: Hey, Ace! Here's some more creeps for ya! Catch! them up at Ace, and he catches them in his bucket, and they all land on top of Conrad. Conrad: the bucket Ouch! other villains grunt Balthazar Bratt: the bucket Hey, watch the hair! Mayor Madison: And you can all stay there until we decide how you're all going to make up for what you've done! to Jackson Storm and Vinnie And that goes for Storm and Vinnie as well! Mr Bentley: Hear, hear. Conrad: outta Ace's bucket What are you gonna do with us? Mayor Madison: Oh don't you worry. We'll think of something. Mr Bentley: Yeah. Carmelita Fox: I'll make sure the authorities hear about their behavior. sighs and slides back into the bucket Ace: remorseful I'm so sorry, Scoop. Conrad told me he'd send me to the scrap heap if I didn't do what he and his villain friends told me to. Scoop: understanding It's okay, Ace. I understand why you did it now. Max Tennyson: I know Conrad and the villains made you do it, Ace. I saw the whole thing. Ace: Yes, Max. I didn't want to be turned into tin cans. Thomas: That was bad, but not as bad as the time I fell down a mine. Percy: Or when I ran over the Fat Controller's baggage trolley. James: Or when I banged my coaches and they had to be fixed with a leather bootlace. Toby: Or when I caused an accident with flour at the windmill. Bob: All those things happened? Gwen Tennyson: Yes, Bob. But everyone makes mistakes, remember. Bob: You're right, Gwen. to Scoop I owe you a big apology, Scoop. I should have listened to what you were trying to tell me. Scoop: That's okay, Bob. We all make mistakes. Right, guys? Smokey: Couldn't have put it better myself, kid. Scoop with his tire Scoop: Yeah, Smokey. It all worked out in the end. Apart from the big hole in the dam. Thomas: So what now? Lofty: True, Scoop. Thomas: So what now? Mayor Madison: Well, this is a very sorry affair, but what are we going to do about the dam and Spring City Resevoir? [ Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts